Apollo Justice (Almost) Chooses Death
by AA Revolution
Summary: It was the start of a seemingly normal day for the Wright Anything Agency. Phoenix Wright doesn't know whether to laugh or cry when he reads a note he found. "Apollo Justice Chooses Death" Rated "T" because of implied suicide attempt. Please R&R. I'm no good with story-writing or summary.
1. Chapter 1

"Have a good day in school, Trucy."

"I will, Daddy!"

Phoenix Wright sighed to himself as he watched his daughter - adopted, of course - skip to school happily. Once she had disappeared out of sight, he walked back to his office, which, truth be told, could hardly be called an office. There was never one day when it wasn't cluttered and in a mess.

"Apollo! I'm back!" Phoenix opened the door to his office, only to be greeted by silence. Strange, Apollo was always at the office at least an hour early. He looked down, starting with the floor, if the red attorney had yet again been assaulted. ("If I ever go missing, check the floor. Ted Tonate might have hit me with a rock again", Apollo would say in silent humour.)

At that moment, Phoenix felt and saw a small piece of paper fly right past his nose. Upon instinct, Phoenix reached out to grab it just before it could escape through the open window. It was the size of a piece of small notebook paper. He looked at one side first, it was blank. He flipped the page around.

Phoenix Wright didn't know whether to laugh or cry when he read the words on the note. It was written in bold, somewhat scratchy yet neat handwriting. Phoenix couldn't make a mistake on who had written this.

_**"Apollo Justice chooses death"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix was shocked. Apollo Justice, death? He felt his grip on the note loosen.

Suddenly, his legs had a mind of their own.

He bolted out of the office, and to the apartment where the red-clad attorney resided. Phoenix had no idea why he was headed there, but somehow, he knew that Apollo had to be there. He knew that there might still be a chance to save him.

Why would he choose death, though? That thought could not leave Phoenix's mind. Sure, Apollo had just lost his best friend, a friend since childhood, but on the day of that trial, Apollo had oh-so-confidently threw that torn jacket away, removing all his bandages as well.

Was he feigning his recovery from the trauma?

That was the only logical explanation the blue attorney could think of, but at the same time, it was far from logical. _(I guess I'm not a very logical person in the first place, huh?)_ Phoenix thought to himself in dark humour, trying for just a moment to get his mind of what horrible sight might greet him in the apartment.

* * *

He had intended to knock, but he forgot entirely. Partially, though, it wasn't his fault.

Phoenix dashed up the stairs to the third storey of the apartment, scaling the steps three to four steps at a time in his haste. He ran to the door and burst into the apartment. The door wasn't locked in the first place.

Apollo jerked so violently that he dropped the knife he clutched in his hand.

Seeing an opportunity, Phoenix ran up to Apollo and kicked the fallen knife away, at the same time grabbing the younger attorney by his shoulders. The knife skidded under the couch Apollo was seated on.

"What were you thinking?!" Phoenix yelled in a voice that could rival Apollo's "Chords of Steel" as he shook his shoulders. Apollo winced a little, probably from the pressure Phoenix was applying on his still-weak shoulders, but he looked at Phoenix's face.

"It seems you got my note." He said flatly. Phoenix stopped shaking Apollo's shoulders a bit, staring back at his younger.

"Why would you choose death?" Phoenix repeated, this time slightly more calmly, having regained some of his earlier-lost composure.

"I'm...I'm just sick of everything." Apollo muttered. Phoenix's eyes widened. That wasn't something he had expected the headstrong and loud attorney he knew and loved to say. Apollo took Phoenix's silence as a signal to continue.

"Clay's death was like the final push I needed to drive me to insanity." Apollo stared at the floor, no longer able to meet his senior's eyes. "Clay was the first and one of the few friends I had when I was younger. Everybody else made fun of my because I was an 'orphan' and 'nobody loved me'. We practically grew up together, so losing him is like losing half of my heart." Blast it, Phoenix thought, he should have noticed the signs sooner. Even after catching the Phantom, Apollo seemed a little off, but Phoenix had always shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"And...And it's not just that." Apollo added. Phoenix wanted to slap himself. There's still more? How much had he missed out?

"I think...My body itself is going haywire. Sometimes, I just start perceiving at random, with or without anything to perceive. It makes it hard to see, it makes the entire world spin, it makes my eyes and head hurt. And I keep hearing voices in my head...I can hardly sleep at night or eat anymore, much less do my job."

"Apollo, why didn't you tell us?" Phoenix asked. He didn't need Athena's Widget to tell that Apollo was sad, he was hurt, broken. To that, Apollo was silent for a good ten seconds.

"B-Because...I'm just...I'm nothing but a coward." Apollo's voice was quiet, barely louder than a whisper. He didn't seem to know exactly what words to say. "I...I think Athena still hasn't forgiven me entirely, either. I doubt all of you have really forgiven me, either. Taking a leave from absence? Accusing my own co-worker? I wouldn't be surprised if you kicked me out of the agency." Apollo had started shaking, whether he knew it, Phoenix wasn't too sure. He was speechless. Apollo had kept to himself and suffered for so long, yet at the same time acting so strong, as if he had entirely recovered.

Suddenly, a yelp and scream pierced through the silent air like a knife.

Apollo was clutching his bowed head, his hunched shoulder stiffening almost immediately. Phoenix, alarmed, released his shoulders. Apollo eyes were constantly flashing from bright-red to their usual coffee-brown. Apollo was shaking violently, as though he was having a seizure. Tears stream down his cheeks without end like a waterfall. Phoenix feels his heart knot up, thinking of how much pain Apollo must be in.

Quickly, Phoenix throws his arms around Apollo, one hand around his back and one patting the back of his head. Apollo didn't return the hug, but Phoenix didn't care in the slightest. His main and only focus was to help Apollo as much as he could.

"Apollo, calm down. It's just your imagination, it's just your pain, just your stress. Calm down and it'll stop and go away." Phoenix said, swiftly yet soothingly, like a father would talk to his crying child. (Technically, yes, he was a father, just not Apollo's.)

A few moments after that, Apollo's screaming ceased. The tension in his body seemed to disappear. He removed his shaking hands from his head as much as Phoenix's arms would allow him. Feeling the sudden movement, initially assuming that Apollo was trying to chase him away, Phoenix pulled away from the younger attorney, studying his tear-stricken face. Apollo had stopped crying, lowering his arms. His eyes were no longer changing, they were just their normal brown.

Now it was Apollo's turn to throw his arms around Phoenix, burying his head into the older's shoulder. Phoenix heaved a small sigh of relief to himself, before hugging Apollo once again.

"Don't you ever dare to try that again, okay? You have me, Trucy and Athena to help you if you ever need it." Phoenix tightened his grip slightly, feeling Apollo's head lift from his slightly dampened shoulder.

"Or else what?" Apollo asked, though it sounded more like a joke than a challenge.

"Or else I'll dock your pay!" Phoenix grinned at Apollo, and the two of them burst out laughing. Phoenix felt satisfied, hearing his co-worker laughing so heartily. He didn't need Athena's sensitive hearing to know Apollo was feeling better, at least slightly.

"Come on, we should go back to the office before Athena hunts us down." Phoenix gave Apollo a quick, fatherly peck to the forehead, before pulling away from Apollo and standing up. Apollo got to his feet.

"Yeah, I agree."

Together, Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice walked back to the office, holding each other's hand, as though they were father and son.


End file.
